Papa Don't Preach
by Ash Ninja
Summary: While on tour of the Watchtower J'onn takes Conner aside to talk to him in private about the well being of his niece. And people said nothing could scare the living weapon. Mentions of Supermartian.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Papa Don't Preach  
**

**

* * *

**

"Good afternoon, Superboy."

The clone nodded, shifting his weight from one side to the other as he looked around the Martian Manhunter's quarters. J'onn was sitting behind a desk with his hands folded on the tabletop. The Green Martian inclined his head for the boy to sit across from him. Hesitantly Superboy complied.

"How do you like the Watchtower?"

"It's... impressive."

"Good, good. Our combat room was just updated, I was told you liked to train." Superboy nodded.

"I suppose so. Canary is our mentor as you know. She trains us all hard but it makes us better. As a team."

"I see."

There was a pause. J'onn did not seem to move at all, while Superboy fidgeted every once in a while after a few moments J'onn's folded hands went back to work on the disassembled metal on the desk. Superboy quickly realized it was old fashioned revolver. His brow furrowed.

"M'gann speaks very highly of you, if not constantly when I check in on her. Tell me. How do you think she fairs with her teammates? Do you all get along well?" The martian questioned as he put together the gun.

"Megan is a valuable member of the team. We depend on her... often."

"Mm... I see." Superboy fingers curled over the fabric on his knees, twisting his pant legs. "It's good to see her adjusting. She is a bright girl."

"Sorry but, shouldn't you be asking her this?" The revolver made a clicking sound as Superboy watched J'onn put the barrel in place. "That's a... nice gun."

"It was a gift from Superman, we share an interest in the old West. I made a few modifications to what kind of ammunition it shoots." J'onn paused, eying the youth slightly. The gun glinted under the dim light of the room. "Superboy, I understand that you are unfamiliar with strong family bonds... But allow me to enlighten you on a certain kind of relationship."

Conner suddenly felt trapped in the Martian's room.

His friends had been called to cafeteria with most of the other members of the Justice League for a special welcome lunch, while J'onn had requested a special meeting with him. He knew there were five different codes to unlock to the door and he only remembered two from earlier. There was also the paranoia he felt toward a greenish shadow coming from behind the desk.

J'onn's thumb seemed to run absently over the trigger of the gun.

"As you know, M'gann is my niece and I have been her guardian for a very long time. Therefore, I do not think of her solely as the daughter of my brother but as my own daughter."

"I understand?"

"And like any father I constantly worry about M'gann's well being... Physically, mentally and emotionally."

"... I don't follow."

J'onn opened the barrel of the gun. "Are you aware that there are cameras throughout the Justice Cave?"

Superboy paled. "... I was unaware of that."

"And the feed comes back to the main database. And it is one of my many tasks which I do, is to go over the footage unbiasedly." J'onn leaned forward a bit. "I was going over some footage from the past week and I saw something that has made me concerned... About M'gann's safety."

"I can't remember anything ever happening, if she was in danger I would ne-"

"Yes, well. Superboy I believe our definitions of 'danger' are quite different. You may think of a speeding bullet being a danger, while _I _believe a young man walking about with my niece upon his shoulder to be a danger."

Superboy swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "We were..."

"Were what?"

"You saw the tape." The Boy of Steel reminded him quietly, slouching a bit in his chair.

"That. I. Did." _Click._

Superboy flinched, he had faced guns before but never had one pointed at him by a overprotective martian man.

"We were just returning from the beach and-"

"I saw the tape." J'onn reminded him firmly. "And I also can read your thoughts whenever you two are in the same room... And anytime after that."

Conner nodded stiffly.

"Let me just say this. Conner, M'gann is the only family I have, she is the closest person to me. If any harm came to her I do not believe that I could be restrained enough to pay the person who harmed her a aggressive visit. " J'onn informed him. "I do not wish you to be the first boy that I will visit. I rather that be Wallas."

"We only kissed... Once." Conner whispered to himself.

_Click._

"Care to say that again?"

_Knock, knock._

"Uncle J'onn? Conner? Are you two in there?"

"Yes, M'gann. We will be out in a moment." J'onn called back. Conner stayed where he was, as if glued to his seat. The martian man stood from his seat, slipped the gun into the desk drawer and walked ahead. "Come along, Superboy."

"Sir?"

"I am trusting you. Do not make me regret saying this."

"Yes sir." Shakily Conner stood from his seat as J'onn typed in the passcode, unlocking the door and waited for the door to swish opened. There stood Megan in the near empty hallway.

"What were you two doing in there? Wally's eating up all of the food." Megan blushed slightly and held out a glass bottle of Coke to Conner. "I saved the last one for you."

Conner looked from the offered beverage to the elder Martian.

"That very nice of you, M'gann. _Considerate._" Automatically Superboy as a 'go ahead' and took the bottle gingerly from Megan. "Why don't you two return to your teammates now, hm?"

"Right."

"Oh, okay."

Megan stepped forward and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss J'onn's cheek affectionately. J'onn stared warningly at Conner from the top of her small head. Conner gulped, twisting the cap off the Coke bottle and took a swig of the soda.

"I'll go on ahead." Conner mumbled, turning his back on the martians and walked down the hall. Once he was around the corner he sprinted the rest of the way back to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's gotten into Superboy?" Megan pulled back and stared after the clone.

"Maybe he's ill."

"Must be." She nodded. "I will see you soon?"

"Of course, be careful." J'onn advised, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"I always am, aren't I?"

"I have feeling you'll feel even more... secure now." Megan tilted her head to the side.

"Why is that?"

"It's just a feeling." J'onn waved his hand absently.

"Alright then, take care Uncle J'onn!" Megan called over her shoulder as she hurried back to rejoin her teammates. She was only meters away from the cafeteria when the martian felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her back around. "Wha-"

"It's me." Megan turned around to meet Superboy's familiar blue eyes. She smiled, relaxing and reached up to brush his hair back. Conner frowned, releasing her and stepping back. "Not here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm not feeling very well." Conner replied, averting his gaze.

"Did you eat something bad? Oh! Maybe I shouldn't have bro-"

"It's nothing you did." He said as they walked into the cafeteria. Quietly he added. "Directly."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

* * *

**Review are appreciated and flames aren't.**


End file.
